A Heart-Broken Truth
The gang returns to Timmy's house, when Timmy came out of the portal crash landed on the street. Kiva: Timmy, are you okay? Timmy: Yeah.. I'm fine, but-- Mom! Dad! - Timmy and the gang headed back home and confronts Crocker, who also have Timmy's parents as prisoners. Reia: You... Let them go!!! Crocker: You're too late! Either Turner surrenders or I'll cast everyone in this room into oblivion!! Kiva: Timmy will never surrender! Alister: I hate to say this, but we are outmatched against him. Ratchet: He's right.. We don't have a choice. Kiva: Doh! Double darn it!! Timmy: I.. I surrender.. Crocker: Excellent! I win! - Crocker used magic to tied up Timmy. Crocker: For my first trick, as ruler, I SHALL--!! Zack: Wait! Show the kid some mercy. Let him talk to his parents one last time. Crocker: Why should I believe that? Zack: Think about it.. All great villains always asked the heroes for one last request. Kiva: Really? Oh, I mean.. Sure you can't be a great ruler, if you don't let him say something to his parents. Zack: So don't you want to be a great villain? Crocker: Well, all things considering, I might be a PERFECT villain! Very well. But make it quick! - Crocker released Timmy's parents and are reunited with their son. When they are about to teach Crocker a lesson, Timmy stopped them. They apologize to Timmy for all the lies they tell him and then, with no other choice, Timmy is ready to tell his long secret. Timmy: See those two creatures? Trapped in Crocker's staff? Ratchet: Well, y--- Oh no.. Timmy, are you sure about this? Kiva: Hang on, Ratchet. I think Timmy's on to something. Clank: I believe she is correct. It is the only way to save them. Reia: To think.. I wouldn't tell a soul..for many secrets.. Zack: Did you say something? Reia: N--No, it's nothing. Kiva: If I remember right, Da Rules saids that if Timmy tells anyone that he has fairies, then they'll have to go away forever. Meaning Crocker will be powerless without Timmy's fairies. Trunks: Oh! I get it now... Goten: But he still has the muffin on him! Ratchet: We'll think of something, Goten. - Timmy announced to his parents and the gang that he has Fairy Godparents. Crocker: AH-HA!! I was right!! You DO have Fairies, but I have them now!! *laughs* Kiva: Don't celebrate for too long, Crocker! You need to remember that Timmy broke the rule and now his fairies will have to go away forever. Crocker: What? Timmy: That's the point! - Suddenly, a huge wind takes the roof apart and a giant book appears before them. The book opens, unleashing a powerful vortex and cracks Cosmo and Wanda's staff prison. Timmy explains the reason why he bring them free from Crocker's staff before they entered the book. Crocker tries to use the staff again, but without Timmy's fairies, it becomes useless. Timmy's parents now can teach him a lesson. During the beating, the muffin came towards Timmy. Timmy: The Fairy-Versary Muffin! And now, for my rule-free wish.. - Timmy tossed the muffin upwards, but it hasn't come down. Reia looked up and was shocked to find out Xaldin caught it at the last second and headed out in the open. Suddenly snapped within her, Reia collapsed to the floor in rage. Kiva: That's it! Xaldin is going down! Ratchet: Hold on.. Reia collapsed. We have to help her up. - Raine suddenly feels a very strong power coming from within Reia. Raine: R--Reia's power.. This is ridiculous! Kiva: For Pete's sakes! - Alister helped Reia get back up, with her eyes open and power flowing. Reia: Captain.. Everyone.. I need your help.. Trunks: Whoa.. Do you think she might turn into..? Goten: A Super Saiyan? Silver Fang: There's no time to chat! Ratchet: Qwark, carry Reia for us. We'll make sure Xaldin will pay for all of this. Genis: But how? He could be anywhere! Kiva: I'm going after him. Reia: Kiva... You're not...going...alone... Alister: She's right. We're going with you. Sasha: Wait a second.. Before Terra buying us some time to escape from the magic blast, didn't he wish something for Kiva the first time? Kiva: My heart's desire.. Ratchet: Yeah.. It's a long shot, but I guess it's worth a try. Kiva, just concentrate. Let the light find Terra for you. Kiva: Right. - Kiva listens close to her heart and suddenly, a path of light appears before them. Genis: Looks like we have our heading. Silver Fang: Yeah. Let's follow it! Kiva: Totally! - The gang followed the path towards a very intense fight, back at Crocker's castle. Category:Scenes